


Understand

by KuroTheNeko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Gay Sakurauchi Riko, Gay Tsushima Yoshiko, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Pride, Realization, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTheNeko/pseuds/KuroTheNeko
Summary: Dedicated to Pride Month (*^ω^*) A little late, but it better late than never, right? (^ω^ ' )





	Understand

Dammit, out of all the questions there was, it had to be this one.

 

=Earlier=

 

We were all at Lily's house. Just for a simple sleepover. "Who wants to play truth or dare?!" screams Mari. "Mari-san, you're too loud." "Whoops! But I'm taking that as we're playing!" She pulls out a bottle and spins it. It lands on Kanan. "Truth or dare?" She smirks at her, "I pick dare." "Oh, up for a challenge, ey?" Mari smirks back, "Then I dare you to pick up Riko-chan and I!"

 

"Eh?!"

 

"Fine!"

 

She picks both of them up with ease.

 

"Damn, I thought you'd fail that..." She places them both back onto the floor. "See. Easy peasy."

 

Turns passed and passed, that is until it was my turn.

 

"Now, truth or dare, Yoshiko-chan?!"

 

"Damn, Mari, you really need a volume button." She frowns at me, "Answer the question." I sigh, "Truth."

 

"Do you like someone?~"

 

My eyes go wide and it seems that everyone perked up at the question. I blush, knowing I do in fact like someone.

 

"W-What kind of question is that?"

 

"Oh~ Is that a yes?" Mari smirks. I get redder, "I didn't say that!"

 

"But you didn't say no either, now did ya?"

 

"Tell the truth, zura!"

 

I groan in embarrassment, "Shuddap, Zuramaru!"

 

"That's a yes!"

 

"You too, Mari!"

 

I cover my face with Lily's pillow, as I'm sitting on her bed. I peek over the top, to see everyone grinning at me.

 

"Just move on already!"

 

"It's your turn, Yocchan." I get redder, "F-Fine..." I get onto the floor and spin the bottle and it lands on my childhood friend, Zuramaru.

 

"Truth, zura!"

 

"What kinds of books do you read that we don't know?" She smiles eagerly, "I'll read manga sometimes, zura!"

 

"Oh, cool."

 

Turns go on and on again, until, the bottle lands on me.

 

"Truth or dare!"

 

"You need a volume switch, too, Chika."

 

"Hey!"

 

"Yeah, yeah. Dare."

 

"I dare you to answer all the following questions from all of us! First is me! Do we know the person you like?" I blush again, "W-What's with these questions?!" She gives me a look that means "answer the question." I sigh, "You guys, suck."

 

"That's a shiny yes!" I groan and shove the pillow up to my face again. "Ooh! Shiny onee-chan's turn! Is it one of your followers on your streams?!"

 

"No..."

 

"How long have you liked 'em?"

 

"I don't know, a while?"

 

"What's his name, zura?!"

 

"Ooh~! Good question!"

 

Dammit, out of all the questions there was, it had to be this one.

 

That's the problem: It's not a 'he.' I've never liked a 'he.' I've only liked a 'she.'

 

Staying in this closet, I'm pretty much forced to come out. My first love was a girl. My last love is the same girl. I've only liked one person.

 

"I-I'm not answering that..."

 

"Come on~ Don't be like that~"

 

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't really understand."

 

"What~? I'm sure we would~!" No, I don't think so. Since when have you guys ever talked about a romance between two girls?

 

"No, I don't think so."

 

"Aww, come on, zura!"

 

"No!"

 

Lily gets up and sits next to me on the bed, "Come on, Yocchan~" She looks at me teasingly and a little too close to my face. I get redder and hide halfway behind the pillow.

 

"No..."

 

"Please~" I whimper and she sighs, "I'm not gonna force you."

 

"So who is it, zura?!"

 

"Is he cool?!"

 

"How old is he?!"

 

At this point, containing myself was hard, tears forming in my eyes, so I sprung up, causing some tears to fall, "You guys suck! You wouldn't understand!" The pressure was too much. I jump off the bed and run to the bathroom and lock the door.

 

There, I broke down. "You guys wouldn't understand..."

 

I hear all of them at the bathroom door, "Yoshiko-chan? Are you ok?" I don't say anything. "Yoshiko-chan?"

 

"Fuck off. You wouldn't understand."

 

"I'm sure we've all fallen in love with some guy before!" I flinch.

 

Men scared me. I was often bullied by them because of Yohane.

 

"Just fuck off, will you?!" I hear them all walk away, or so I thought.

 

"Yocchan?"

 

My eyes go wide. "Why're you still here?" I tried to sound tough, but I just can't around her. That girl I fell in love with was none other than Sakurauchi Riko. "Yocchan, you don't have to tell me anything. I just want to make sure you're ok. You can trust us. You can trust me. So, come back, please?"

 

I hesitantly and shyly open the door, tears still slightly falling down my cheek. She smiles at me and holds her hand out. I hesitantly grab her hand and she gently leads me back to the room.

 

We go back inside and close the door behind us. Lily leads me to the bed and hands me her pillow with a smile. "You can trust us, Yocchan." I put the pillow to my face again, just letting my eyes peep over the edge. Can I trust them? Bravery isn't my strong point when it comes to this. This task needs to be done, but it's harder than anything I could ever confess. That is unless it's my feelings for Lily.

 

"Yocchan, you can trust me. I promise."

 

She smiles at me again. The smile I love. I blush and bury my face into her pillow. I peep over the edge, shyly looking at Lily.

 

"So, the hell's wrong?" says Chika. "OW!" Lily slaps her, "Don't be like that!"

 

"Meanie..." Chika pouts.

 

Lily sits back on the bed with me, "You can trust us. You can trust me."

 

"I-I don't know..."

 

"If any of us judge you, I'll make sure they won't be able to walk for a week." Everyone else swallows, afraid that Lily may actually do that. 

 

"I take in a deep breath, "I-I don't know... I-I just know I'm a little different... and not just because of Yohane..."

 

The all look at me, intrigued.

 

"W-When I was younger, I was picked on by a group of kids. All of them were boys. They'd beat me because of Yohane. Saying I was weird, stupid, you name it."

 

I see Lily frown, "I have a feeling where this is going..." We all looked at her confused, but I didn't look as confused as the others. I looked at her slightly in shock.

 

"What is it, Riko-chan?" She shakes her head, "It's not my story to tell."

 

Their gazes go back to me, "T-That's how I developed a fear... A fear of men. Boys. T-They terrify me. They tried pulling a knife on me before. It scared me. So much..." Lily wipes away tears I hadn't noticed before.

 

"And that's why it's not a 'he,' isn't it?

 

My eyes go wide and so does everyone else's.

 

"What? Riko-chan, I'm sure that's no-"

 

I shyly look away, "Y-You're right..."

 

Everyone but Lily looks at me in shock, "What?!"

 

"Isn't that a little, you know?"

 

"Different... I know... See, I knew you wouldn't understand. I-I don't like men..."

 

"You like girls..." Lily says sadly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

 

"I-I'm sure you're just overthinking things, Yoshiko-chan."

 

"No. I know I'm not. Most girls think about dating men. Me? Not at all. All I see is the torture I got from before." Lily moves so she sits next to me, "It's ok, Yocchan. I told you, you can trust me."

 

"I-I've only fallen in love once..."

 

"It better not be Ruby, because I'm not letting anyone lay a hand on her precious, innocent head."

 

"Dia, chill. The poor girl's scared enough already."

 

I shake my head, "No, older."

 

"Knowing you didn't have any friends in middle school, zura, and that because you don't fall in love often and/or easily according to your love life, that I assume it's someone at our school, zura. And someone you know well. Meaning, someone in Aqours, zura!"

 

"H-How-?"

 

She smirks, "Mysteries pay off." There goes Zuramaru and her books again.

 

"So she said 'older,' so then Ruby-chan's crossed out..." Kanan says.

 

"Me?!" Mari says in shock.

 

"What?! No! Too old!"

 

"Well, shiny onee-chan isn't _that_ old..."

 

"That cancels out the third years..." says Kanan.

 

"Are they talented in the arts, zura?"

 

I look at Zuramaru, confused. She sighs, "You know, music, painting, all that stuff?"

 

"I-Isn't everyone here talented in that?"

 

"I mean excluding being an idol." 

 

I nod, "Y-Yeah..." 

 

"Does she have any sort of family business to take upon?" asks Mari. I shake my head, "No... A-At least, I don't think so..."

 

"Then I think that cancels out Maru-chan," Kanan says.

 

"Then, a second year?" asks Chika, a little shocked.

 

"I'm sure the person you like will be honored to find out, Yocchan." She smiles at me, making my heart skip a beat.

 

"Hint please, zura!"

 

"I-It's a girl..."

 

"No kidding," deadpans Chika.

 

"Yoshiko-chan, that's not a hint, zura..."

 

I groan, "S-She's taller than me..."

 

"All the second years are taller than you, zura..." Zuramaru deadpans.

 

"S-She's not a member of CYaRon."

 

"I'm a member and so is You-chan, so it's..." Everyone looks at Lily, but decide to look away from her gaze.

 

"M-Me?! I-I'm sure it's not me! I'm too boring!"

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

"Eh?"

 

"The person I fell in love with is you..."

 

"Eh?!"

 

"I-I know I'm not good enough and, like, really weird, but what's done is done. Now, you guys have fun and whatever. I-I think I should go." I stand up to leave but I'm immediately pulled down by Lily.

 

"WAH?!" I'm pulled into a hug, "You wanna know how I knew out of everyone?"

 

"W-Why?"

 

"Because I understand." My eyes go wide.

 

"W-What's that mean?"

 

She kisses my cheek, "I'd like it if you'd go out with me." I turn bright red.

 

"W-Wha-?"

 

"WOOOOO! Say yes!"

 

"Mari-san, be quiet. You're ruining the moment."

 

I hug her back and whisper so only she can hear, "Yeah..." She pulls away and smiles. Lily cups my cheek, "Can I?" I shyly nod and she presses our lips together. I hear fangirling in the background, but I don't care. "This is ten times better than Truth or Dare!" Mari screams in the background.

 

"Wait, how many of us have actually fallen in love with a guy?" Chika asks. No one raises their hands. "Then, how many of us have actually fallen in love before?" Only Lily and I raise our hands.

 

"W-Well, I don't know..." says You. "How do you feel?" Lily asks.

 

"W-Well, uh...fluffy? Warm? Really, really, affectionate? I guess? I've thought about kissing them once or twice..." Everyone looks at her unamused, "Ok, maybe more than once or twice... B-But I don't know..." Lily smiles at her, "That's love, You-chan."

 

She goes completely red and stands up aggressively, "It's your fault!"

 

"Eh?" Chika looks at her with that blank-ass look.

 

We look at her pointing embarrassedly at Chika. "I thought that's just what friends do! Thinking about all that about you!"

 

"Huh. Then, I like Kanan. Who knew."

 

"EH?! Mari?!" Kanan goes bright red.

 

"D-Does that mean I-I like Maru-chan?!" panics Ruby.

 

"Oh... I thought that's what I was supposed to think of Ruby-chan, zura."

 

"W-Well, that explains a lot... Mari, you idiot. Making me think like that," Kanan whispers to herself.

 

"W-Wait, I thought that was normal, You-chan! So it's your fault!"

 

"HAH?!"

 

"Oh, geez, what have we started..." I sweatdrop. Lily kisses my cheek, making me turn to her with a blush, "I think it started an understanding." She gently kisses me and I kiss her back. Although the room was chaos, Lily and I knew that that kiss wasn't our last one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a little off on how to come out to close friends or how it comes up, so I apologize for that. (੭ ˘•ω•˘)੭ I just like adding drama into the things I write. A lot of drama... I should really try to make my stories less angsty XD ʰᵒⁿᵉˢᵗˡʸ ᵗʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ᵖʳᵒᵇᵃᵇˡʸ ⁿᵒᵗ ᵍᵒⁿⁿᵃ ʰᵃᵖᵖᵉⁿ ᵈᵃᵐⁿ ᴵ ⁿᵉᵉᵈ ʰᵉˡᵖ ˣᴰ


End file.
